Divine Dragon
A Divine Dragon (神竜, Shinryū, literally God Dragon, translated as Goddess Dragon in the Japanese version) is both the name of an ancient tribe and a class of Dragons that is first introduced in Mystery of the Emblem. The rarest type of Dragons to exist in the titles that they appear in, Divine Dragons expel misty breaths that are infused with divine light in order to damage their foes. The attacks that Divine Dragons launch are effective against all Manakete and transformed Dragon classes. The playable characters of this class include Tiki, Nagi, and Fae. History in the Series In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Divine Dragons technically do not exist as a standalone class, only emerging after Divine Dragon Manaketes employ Divinestones to assume their dragon forms helping them deal effective damage against other dragon units. In Mystery of the Emblem, the Divine Dragon class appears as a standalone class that bears stats that are disparate from its Manakete counterpart. Through the employment of Divinestones, Divine Dragon Manaketes are able to transform into the class, whereupon they will use Mist Breath to attack their foes. Divine Dragons in this title are granted the ability to inflict effective damage against all Manakete and transformed Dragon classes. Divine Dragons have flying type movement. In The Binding Blade, the Divine Dragon class is intertwined with its Manakete counterpart, where Divinestones are directly used to transform and attack foes. In the DS remake of Shadow Dragon, Divine Dragons exist as a seperate class only within the game's internal data which is used to determine the stat boosts Divine Dragon Manaketes get from using the Divinestone. While unused within the game, it can be seen Divine Dragons have infantry movement unlike in Mystery of the Emblem. In the remake of Mystery of the Emblem, Divine Dragon Manaketes once again directly use Dragonstones as weapons instead of utilizing a separate Mist Breath weapon to attack their foes. Curiously they share base stats with the Dark Dragon class. In Fire Emblem Awakening, ''again do not appear as a standalone class, only appearing when a playable one transforms. In Fire Emblem Warriors, Divine Dragons are again made into a separate class, the promoted class of Tiki. This class not only represents the transformed dragon, but also the Manakete themselves. This version uses Dragonstones instead of breath weapons. Profile In ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, its remake Shadow Dragon, and sequel Mystery of the Emblem, the race of Divine Dragons was one of the most powerful of the Dragon Tribes, with only the Earth Dragons being comparable in terms of might. In ancient times, the Divine Dragons were once the ruling class when dragonkind was once a big empire, however eventually the dragons split apart. When degeneration hit dragonkind, the Elders of the Divine Dragons proposed sealing their power in stones and becoming Manaketes. Something which all Divine Dragons ahdered to, unlike the rest of Dragonkind. When the other dragons started going mad and endangering humanity, the Divine Dragons engaged in a war to protect humanity, particularly against the powerful Earth Dragon tribe, succeeding by sealing them with the Binding Shield into the Dragon's table. However, after the war against the Earth Dragons, the surviving Divine Dragons exhausted their Dragonstones and could no longer transform. Their leader, Naga, also perished, but not before sealing her newborn divine dragon child, Tiki, into a deep sleep. In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Mila and Duma are revealed to actually be Divine Dragons who were exiled to Valentia by the elders of their tribe thousands of years before, with the people of Valentia revering the sibling dragons as gods. However, both siblings had different ideas for how humans should be lead. This eventually lead to the founding of Zofia and Rigel who respectively worshiped each of the sibling manaketes. In the backstory of The Binding Blade, the Divine Dragons were still the most powerful of the dragon races, and when The Scouring began, the Divine Dragons were the only dragons to remain neutral. When the other Dragons started losing the war, they wished for the Divine Dragons aid in the war by having them volunteer some Divine Dragons to create artificially-spawned War Dragons to fight the numerous humans. The Divine Dragons refused and fled into the Nabata Desert, save for a young girl named Idunn, who was captured by the other dragons and transformed into a Demon Dragon. The other Divine Dragons would live in peace with the humans of Nabata, settling in the village of Arcadia. In the continuty of the Dynasty Warriors crossover, Fire Emblem Warriors, Divine Dragons are the only tribe of Manaketes to be allied to humankind and protect the nation of Aytolis. Years ago, the Manaketes of the Salamander and Fafnir tribes raised an army of monsters under their lord, Velezark to attack Aytolis, Velezark getting into a large battle with the queen of the Divine Dragons, ending with her creating the Fire Emblem to seal Velezark. Before the queen's death, she created two sacred blades so humanity could protect themselves from Manaketes. Overview Appearance and Characteristics In contrast to the Fire Dragons who resemble typical western fantasy dragons, Divine Dragons typically have a softer and more majestic appearance. The scales of Divine Dragons are typically coloured bright silver-white or golden, and they are even depicted with feathers in Mystery of the Emblem and The Binding Blade. Divine Dragons typically exhale misty breath, although in Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem, Tiki exhales Ice Breath, the possible result of her adolescence. Falchion, a legendary weapon for fighting Dragons, was carved from Naga's tooth. The humanoid forms of the Divine Tribe are often less draconic then the other Dragon Tribes. None are depicted with reptilian wings, with Tiki and Fae portrayed with feathered wings that are reminiscent of those possessed by birds. In the DS titles, the Divine Dragon characters lack the ashen skin-tone that many other Manaketes exhibit. Due to this, some Divine Dragons like Xane can successfully pass off as humans. Also in Echoes, Duma and Mila have green hair like Tiki and Naga, possibly as another characteristic of their tribe. While the few Divine Dragons appearing in the series are largely depicted to be benevolent, they tend to be rather aloof and distant, with Naga insisting on Forseti not interfering with the lives of the humans residing on the Jugdral continent. In-Game Base Stats Maximum Stats S }}Manakete Value~Transformed Value Growth Rates Promotions Notable Divine Dragons *Gotoh (can no longer transform) - Teacher of Miloah and Gharnef, he is revered as the White Sage. *Naga - Tiki's parent and ruler of the Divine Dragons, who takes on a variety of appearances in the presence of humans, and is said to have saved the world from despair. *Xane (can no longer transform) - A mischievous, fun-loving subordinate of Gotoh who guides Marth's army through Anri's Way. *Tiki - The princess of the Divine Dragons, and Naga's daughter who was once put into a timeless sleep to keep her dragon impulses in check and now longs for human company. *Nagi - A manakete who slept within the Alterspire whose appearance is reminiscent of Tiki's, and she wields the Divinestone. *Mila - An exiled dragon worshiped as a god by the people of Zofia opposite her brother, Duma. *Duma - An exiled dragon worshiped as a god by the people of Rigel opposite his sister, Mila. *Idunn - A former Divine Dragon who was transformed into a Demon Dragon and sealed during the Scouring, but was later awoken by Zephiel so that he may realize his ambition. *Fae - A surviving Divine Dragon from the village of Arcadia with the nature of a child and very little life experience. *Female Morgan (if her mother is Tiki) Trivia *While the Kanji in the Divine Dragons' Japanese name appears to be gender neutral, the internal data for the DS games identifies the class as "GODDESSDRAGON_F" and their Dragonstone as "GODDESSSTONE." *Nowi, and by extension Nah, are assumed by fans to be Divine Dragons due to their ability to learn Wyrmsbane and the fact that they employ the same dragon model as Tiki. Gallery File:Divine_dragon_illustration.png|An illustration of the Divine Dragon from The Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book. File:Divine Dragon TCG.jpg|A Level 20 Divine Dragon, as its appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:FE3DivineDark.jpg|Official artwork of a Divine Dragon with a Dark Dragon in the backdrop from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Divine Dragon FE1.png|Battle model of a Divine Dragon from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Divine Dragons.png|Battle models of the Divine Dragon class from Mystery of the Emblem. The first image bears their Book 1 appearance, while the second one depicts their Book 2 appearance. File:Fa mamkute animation.gif|Attack animation of Fae, a Divine Dragon from The Binding Blade. File:DivineDragon11.png|Battle model of a Divine Dragon from Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. FE13 Manakete Transformed (Tiki).png|Battle model of Tiki transformed into a Divine Dragon from Awakening. Divine Dragon Tiki Warriors.png|Tiki as an untransformed Divine Dragon in Fire Emblem Warriors. Tiki Dragon (FEW).png|Tiki in the Manakete class transformed into a Divine Dragon in Fire Emblem Warriors. Divine Dragon Tiki Warriors (transformed).png|Tiki in the Divine Dragon class transformed in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:FE3 Tiki Dragon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a Divine Dragon from Mystery of the Emblem. *